shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xan Pan Fan
"Devil Fruit, you ever wonder why they are called Devil Fruits. If they just gave you powers then they would be called power fruits. No, the reason they are called Devil Fruit is because those who consume them are devils and devils are suppose to be slain by the hero. I am one such hero. The name Xan Pan Fan will be the last you will hear Devil." Xan Pan Fan to a devil fruit user. '' Introduction Xan Pan Fan is a ex murican soldier. He served in the Murican army. During his stay in the Army his entire battalion was killed off by a devil fruit user. Xan was the only survivor, but in the process he lost all of his limbs and suffered a serious injury in his chest. As a result Xan swore vengence against all Devil Fruit users and travels the sea eliminating them all. Appearance Looks like a man made of metal and machine parts. Personality Xan Pan Fan has a burning hatred for devil fruit users. He sees them all as demons. This distaste also exspands towards his own team mates as well. However he does hold back his rage when dealing with them. Other people however do not get such a pass. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Xan uses a palm and chop base martial arts style. Most of his blows are palm blows, but he does use chops in counters and lethal blows. Kicks are rarely used, but when he does they usually have a great amount of power behind them. The most important thing that should be known about Xan is not the style he uses when he fights, but rather what his hands and legs are made of. Xan Pan Fan is a cyborg and most of his body is made up of metal. At first Xan was made up of Steel, but using all his pay from his service to Murica and money he gained through lucrative side jobs Xan frame is made up of 90% seastone. Physical Strength Xan's limbs ar no longer human and as a result his power is determined by the skill of his machine work. Xan's limbs were originally built by a Murican robotics exspert and were as strong as two marine soliders. However throuhg his work with the Law of Nature, Xan was able to get a hold of thier advance robotics and upgrade his limbs to the standard they are now. With the advancements Xan is capable of picking up a small warship. However Xan himself does not know the limits to his abilities as picking up the Warship was not his full strenght. Agility Xan can run at thirty miles an hour at full sprent. However he can move much faster in smaller spaces than he can run. His quick reflexis and keen eyes allow him to dodge things that move much faster than he can run. On one occasion Xan dodged a bullet and punched a man in the face before he could give off a second shot. Endurance Xan body is made up of 90% sea stone. Haki ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Gains it during the battle of Loot and Burn History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Human Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Cyborg Category:Murican Category:Martial Artist Category:LordNoodleXIV Main